Recently canned juice has been marketed in large quantities in automatic vending machines. The container is a sealed metal container made of steel or aluminum. Designs with elaborate and novel ideas, intended to attract the interest and attention of consumers for promoting sales, are printed together with the name of the merchandise, a trademark, an identification of raw material, and the date of production, etc. on a surface of the container. The date of production is printed on the container to guarantee the quality of the content juice.